Once Upon a Halloween Night
by Descartre
Summary: It's Halloween in Magnolia and the girls of Fairy Tail decide it's time to push Lucy into doing what she really wants. What happens when Mira dares a flustered Lucy to bring Natsu home with her after the party?


It was Halloween at the guild, a day that they all looked forward to every year. Of course Fairy Tail was renowned for having interesting characters already, but Halloween was the time of year in which they all really let loose, a luxury they afforded by it being Erza's favorite holiday. All the girls had decided to meet up at Lucy's for a getting ready party, complete with fancy magic martinis and sexy costumes.

"It is time!" Erza stood up menacingly, towering over the other girls. Looks of uncertainty and fear filled the room.

"Umm... Erza-san, for what exactly?"

"For the truth or DARE! The ultimate party game!"

"Juvia likes spin the bottle," the water mage mused out loud. "But only if we play with Gray-sama."

"Who DARES to go first and challenge me?!" Erza singled out her closest friend and team member. "Lucy. Truth or dare?"

"Umm... Truth?" she answered meekly.

"Who was the first boy you ever kissed?"

"Well I've never had a boyfriend..."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION CORRECTLY!"

"Yes ma'am!" 'Oh she's so amazing!' thought an amorous Lucy. "I haven't kissed a boy before."

A chorus of jeers and surprised gasps sounded throughout the room.

"Really Lucy? Never!?" Mira pressed her. "What about Loke? We thought you guys were close."

"Okay! Moving on now!" Lucy dodged. Loke was amazing of course, but he lived in a different world, literally! It could never be between them, even if she did enjoy checking out his perfect body and handsome features every time he came to her rescue. The game went on, everyone absolutely horrified to dare Erza to do anything. Everyone seemed to be trying to give Lucy a hard time.

"Truth or dare, Lucy? Not that I don't already know the truth," Cana added slyly.

"Fine then, truth."

"If you could date any guy in Fairy Tail, who would it be?" Lucy blushed furiously.

"Wha-What kind of question is that? None of them!"

"Answer the question, Lucy!"

"Yeah, answer the question. We all want to know once and for all!"

"Well, if we're just talking attractiveness, Gray is very good looking. But he's always taking off his clothes, it's impossible to take him anywhere!" Noticing the look of boiling fury on Juvia's face she immediately changed her answer. "Er... I mean! Umm... There was a time when I briefly. VERY BRIEFLY considered Natsu that way. MIRA! Truth or dare?" There was an insulting lack of surprised expressions amongst the group.

"They don't call me she-devil for nothing. Dare." Mira's eyes lit up evilly.

"I dare you to bring a guy home tonight!" Lucy figured she'd chicken out, being sweet and innocent Mira and all.

"Okay," she smirked. "Truth or dare, Lucy?"

"Dare!" There's no way she could handle anymore tough questions.

"I dare you to take Natsu home tonight. AND!"  
"WHAT?! There can't be an and!"

"I'm making an and. You have to kiss him."

Lucy's face turned from red to white to slightly green. Taking Natsu home would be easy, he was always trying to stay over at her house, the spirits only knew why. But kissing Natsu?! All the times she prettified him in her head, the dreams, and the fantasies she allowed herself to entertain aside, Natsu probably didn't even know what a kiss was! She should have sucked it up and went with truth. Why oh why did she not go with truth?! She was in for a world of trouble.

"This is going to be an interesting Halloween." Cana laughed knowingly.

"The party will start soon," Erza stated ominously. "We must prepare for what is to come."

Erza shocked everyone as usual with her perfection as she requipped into her bunny girl costume, complete with ears and sexy stockings. "Wow!" All the girls exclaimed with equal parts of marvel and envy. "You look great in anything, Erza!"

Juvia ran back and forth in a frighteningly intense panic as she begged for everyone's opinion on her outfit. "Mira-san! Do you think it is good enough for Gray-sama!? Will he be willing to dance with me?" The water mage looked flawless in her pure white mini-dress, feathered mask and shimmering makeup complete with crystals. She looked every bit the ice princess. Even if Lucy was slightly attracted to Gray, she had to admit that he and Juvia made sense together, that is if he would ever notice her.

Lucy frowned as Cancer redid her hair for the fifth time. "Lucy-san! Are you still unhappy with it? Snip."

"It's not that, Cancer. It looks really good! But it's not right."  
"I'll give you any look you desire, Lucy. Just say the words!"

Mira chose that moment to butt in, "I know Lucy! You should dress up as a dragon for Halloween!" All of the girls cooed their excitement at the idea. "Yes, Lucy. I have just the thing for you!" Mira smiled slyly.

"A dragon! Really!" Lucy's eyes narrowed. "And how do you suppose I will manage that?"

"Lucy-san does not think that I can do it! Snip." Cancer frowned dramatically. "I will make Lucy the most beautiful dragon this world has ever seen!"

"Keh!?" Lucy's eyes widened as Cancer went to work on her hair with furious concentration. Within seconds she donned a long mane of fire red hair with gold accents, similar to Erza's but with wild, untamed waves like those of a romance novel heroine. "Cancer!" She was close to speechless. "It's incredible! ...But how did you make it longer?"

"Lucy now has the ultimate hair style! My work here is done. Snip," Cancer proclaimed proudly and left to the celestial world.

"My turn!" Erza rounded on Lucy with intense and determined eyes that made Lucy jump back in terror.

"Heh- Your turn for what exactly?" Lucy laughed nervously. Erza was probably her best friend at the guild, but why did she have to be so scary?!

"Makeup!" Erza roared proudly and materialized a giant cosmetics case out of nowhere. Where did she keep all her luggage? Lucy wondered.

In no time at all, Erza stood back with a satisfied nod at her work. The girls all gathered around to admire her masterpiece.

"Wow, Erza! You're so incredible at everything you try!" Lucy's girl crush on her friend developed even more as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Erza had painted beautiful scales and swirls over Lucy's eyes as if she were wearing a Japanese dragon mask. Her cheeks shimmered with gold and her lips were a glossy red.

"It is another victory for me then," Erza proudly acknowledged herself.

The girls finished getting ready and made their way to the guild for a night they would not easily forget.

* * *

Lucy's knees shook with anticipation as she walked with her friends up to their home away from home. What was she so worried about? It was just a party. She'd been to all kinds of parties at the guild before. Why would this be any different?

"You're such a knockout, Lucy!" Mira chirped happily as she appraised her friend. "Maybe Natsu will finally tell you how he feels about you tonight," she teased.

"Is that what this is all about!?" Lucy flushed red from head-to-toe. "M-maybe I should change..." she stuttered uncertainly.

"And compromise my hard work?!" Erza rounded on her. "YOU WILL STAY AND ENJOY THIS PARTY!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lucy yelped.

* * *

Gray pounded back his fourth pint as he sat with the guys at the bar.

"Man, I hate Halloween," he muttered.

"What are you saying? Halloween is manly!" Elfman protested. "What has you so bothered anyway?"

"I can't get away from Juvia."

"What do you mean get away from Juvia!? She is the man!"

"Huh? No, Juvia is cool and all. To be perfectly honest, I've had my eye on Lucy for a while now."

Natsu, who was preoccupied playing an overly intense game of rock paper scissors with Happy perked up.

"Lucy? What about Lucy?" Happiness and warmth rose up inside him as he thought of his best friend. Even though when he tried to come in through her window a few hours before Erza threw him out without any explanation at all, literally threw him out of the window. That was still smarting a bit. He just wanted to see Lucy and make sure she was coming to the party. Girls were crazy.

"I think I'm going to get to know her better," Gray continued.

"What do you mean, get to know her better?" Natsu chimed in. "Should we go on a job tomorrow?"

"God, you are so dense, slanty eyes! No, I mean I'm going to ask her out on a date."  
"A DATE?! Why would you want to go out on a date with Lucy? She's all... disproportionate with her tiny waist and big chest," he trailed off, able to acknowledge that those weren't considered bad traits despite his total lack of experience with women.

For as uninterested as he was in women, he definitely noticed that his best friend was an attractive one. He felt uncomfortably hot as he remembered the time she accidentally crawled in bed with him. She was so soft and warm and she smelled amazing! Like some kind of dessert and something delicious he could never place. He didn't always smell it on her, but it usually lingered around her apartment. Maybe it was something she liked to eat.

"Focus, Natsu! Focus! Date!" his conscience yelled at him. "Competition!" Pressure and heat built up in him until he could no longer restrain himself.

"Lucy is MINE!" He blurted out without thinking, immediately paling at his words, earning him funny looks from everyone at the table.

"HAHAHAH- I'll say!" Elfman roared amusedly as he looked over Natsu's shoulder.

The girls had just approached them, each looking as great as the next. They must have spent all that time at Lucy's putting together their costumes. When he saw Lucy though, Lucy was in a whole different category of amazing. She was truly a beautiful sight to behold, like a sunset horizon on fire. Lucy blushed furiously, standing there helplessly as he appraised her costume. Natsu's eyes flickered from her wild, fiery mane to her broad dragon wings, tightly laced corset that made her pale breasts even more alluring than usual, and over her long shapely legs trapped in leather straps. A dragon, huh? That was an unexpected surprise. Something carnal and instinctual came over him and he did the only thing he could think of. He leapt over the table at Gray and threw a fist into his longtime friend and rival's jaw.

"Oh yeah!? You want some of this?!" Gray's clothes instantly disappeared as he got into battle stance. "Ice-cannon!" The room erupted into a disorienting, violent mess of ice and fire.

"Nothing like some good manly competition!" Elfman growled and jumped into the brawl. "Now this night is starting to get interesting." Before the minute was over, every male in the guild had jumped into the fight, no one actually knowing what they were fighting over.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Erza roared frighteningly over the ruckus. The hall immediately fell to silence. "Enough fighting. It is time that we all get along and DANCE!" The hall exploded with lively music and everyone flooded the dance floor without hesitation. No one dared to say the word "no" to Erza. Juvia instantly pulled Gray into her arms and took him away with her despite his protests. Natsu and Happy fell into a ridiculous display of butt shaking, and everyone found a partner besides Lucy. Her eyes narrowed as she rebuked herself for every prettifying the bizarre and decidedly immature dragon slayer. Of course he didn't even notice that she dressed up for him. She needed a distraction, immediately. "Leo, I call upon thee!" She summoned Loke, her always dependable and gorgeous celestial friend.

"Yes, my dear Lucy. Your prince is here to save you from these giant buffoons," he crooned in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Loke always knew how to make an entrance.

"Loke!" Lucy turned to him with a giant smile on her face. Maybe he didn't make the best boyfriend, but Loke was definitely the best date a girl could bring to the party.

"Lucy, my love, you are always too beautiful for words, but tonight you look more beautiful than all the stars combined." Lucy blushed. "Though, I have to wonder at your choice in costume. A dragon is it? Are you trying to catch the eye of someone in particular?"

"Mira suggested it," she muttered self-consciously. "I had no choice but to go along with it when Erza jumped on the bandwagon."

"That's Erza for you," he shrugged. "Well would you honor me with a dance, my beautiful future bride?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So we're on that again, are we?" She laughed lightheartedly. "A dance will do just fine. Our love is a forbidden one," she teased.

"I'll convince you some day, darling," he murmured into her hair as he pulled her in closer for a slower song. "I hope you're not considering him. You know I'm always here for you."

"Why is everyone talking about that?!" Lucy spazzed a little bit. "Me and Natsu are never going to happen!" She caught a glimpse of Natsu over Loke's shoulder. He wore a funny expression, too well conducted to be hurt, but it was definitely off kilter. He turned around and left the party behind.

"Oh no. I think he heard that." Lucy frowned. What was up with him tonight? "Loke, I'm sorry. I have to go see what's up with him.

"Don't think anything of it. Call when you need me. I'll be there for you," he kissed the top of her hair and vanished.

* * *

Lucy caught up with Natsu outside.

"Natsu!" She shouted his name but it came out closer to a whisper. He didn't acknowledge her for a second.

"Yo, Lucy-chan!" He turned around with a big grin on his face, one that definitely didn't suit the occasion. "I like your costume. You look like a big fiery dragon!"

"I guess that was the point." She blushed. "Mira is trying..."

"Hm?"

"Nevermind. She just thinks... It's stupid, really."

"If you have something to say, you should just say it instead of standing there like an idiot."

Lucy gaped at him. Typical Natsu, never failing to make an uncomfortable situation more uncomfortable for her.

"Gah! You're so tactful! You know that?!"

"Huh? I'm not really..." He looked confused.

"It's called sarcasm, you creep!"

"So what was it you wanted to say Lucy?" Natsu started to get impatient despite Lucy's fuming.

"Me and the girls were playing truth or dare at my house before we got here."

"Huh? What's that?"

"It's a game," she sighed. "You go around in a circle and you ask people if they will answer an embarrassing question or follow through with any dare you choose."

"Pfft. What kind of game is that?! Why is there even another option besides dare? What dare did you choose?"

"You don't choose the dare, Natsu. They choose it for you." Her eyes narrowed. He always managed to make things harder than they had to be for her. "That's not even the point!"

"Well what dare did they choose for you?"

"Well the first part is that I'm supposed to take you home with me." Her eyes were glued to the floor as she nervously played with her hands.

"Awesome! We're having a sleepover? Your place is awesome and you always have food!"

Lucy's eyes narrowed. He had the attention span of a fly. How could she have ever found him attractive at all?

"Natsu, just shut up for a second."

"Hm?" He perked up, noticing that she was serious.

"The other part…" she started hesitantly.

"There's a part two? This is going to be awesome!"

"I have to kiss you."

"WHAT?"

Before he could protest Lucy grabbed him by the collar so he couldn't run and gave him a peck on the lips.

He stared at her wide-eyed and caught off guard, not knowing what to do next. Lucy looked at him in horror, waiting for his response.

"That's a stupid dare. It should have been something cool like going out and slaying a slaad monster or something. That'd be cool."

"I'm sorry!" She hid her face in shame. "That was dumb. I can't believe I did that."

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged. "I like you, Lucy." Lucy was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to realize what he said.

"RIGHT?! I told Mira it was ridiculous! And she wanted to dress me up in this ridiculous costume, but I told her! I said that this stupid outfit wasn't going to make you interested in me.

"Gee, Luce. You really are an idiot."

"I know," she muttered, shoulders falling dejectedly.

"I don't care what you wear. Well most of the time. Sometimes you push the limit a bit, like with that cat costume. That was trashy and lewd."

Baka! Baka! Baaaka Lucy! She briefly considered calling Virgo to dig a hole for her to hide in. Eyes screwed shut in her refusal to address the situation, Lucy never expected what was next. She found herself cradled in Natsu's intensely warm embrace.

"I'm not good with words, but I'll try to get this across. You don't have to try, Lucy. You're my friend and my team member, and I wouldn't let anyone change you."

"So, you'll still be my friend?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"Why would I not want to be your friend?" He wore a genuinely confused expression.

"I mean, I kissed you and stuff without asking, and it was stupid, and and I'm sorry."

"Eh…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Here goes nothing." Natsu awkwardly shifted Lucy away from his body and placed his hands on both sides of her face, he leaned in cautiously and covered her lips with his own in a tender kiss that took her breath away.

"N-Natsu…" She drew back in surprise.

"There, now you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. We're even." He averted his eyes, looking uncomfortable and impatient for her response.

"I still have to make good on the other part of the dare," Lucy pressed.

"What? You need me to go to your apartment with you right? No big. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in that direction.

Lucy was confused. Natsu didn't display an ounce of hesitation. Either he had no idea what the implications of going back to her apartment were, or he was more experienced than she took him for. Her question was answered the moment they arrived.

* * *

"We're here!" Natsu proclaimed proudly. "Yet another victory for you and me, Lucy."

"Wait, Natsu. What's that?" Lucy spotted a letter on her bed and picked it up.

"Huh?" Natsu inquired over her shoulder.

"Dear Lucy and Natsu," she started to read aloud. "All of your friends here at Fairy Tail thought you needed a push to realize that there's something between you guys. Don't try leaving the apartment before morning, we've spell-trapped it. Have fun! –FT"

"What the hell do they mean we can't leave before morning? What are we supposed to do until then?" He glanced over at Lucy who was damn near close to completely naked. "Err… Lucy, what happened to your clothes?"  
"What?" She looked down and let out a horrified shriek. "MIRA! You devil!" Lucy's costume had transformed into a skimpy crimson and black lingerie set and her hair was back to its normal color and length. "It looks like my apartment isn't the only thing they spell-trapped. Turn around. I'm going to change."

"Eh, big deal. Nothing I haven't seen before," Natsu shrugged it off.

"Can we just pretend for one second that you don't completely invade my privacy on a daily basis?" Lucy seethed, already feeling uncomfortable with the situation. He could at least acknowledge that she looked great, but he hardly spared her a passing glance.

"WHAAA?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Lucy violently rifled through her drawers and her closet. All of her clothes were missing, even her bathing suit. "They took all of my clothes! This is NOT funny anymore!"

"Oh well, here you can have mine!" Natsu naively offered, who having already removed his vest, started on his pants.

"Nononono! You keep your clothes on!" She really couldn't deal with a naked Natsu in her locked apartment right then.

"You're hard to deal with sometimes, Lucy. That's why we're in this situation anyway. You can never say what you really want."

"What I want?" She scoffed. "What I want is to get out of this apartment and away from you!"

"Well I'm going to bed then. I'll see you in the morning, Lucy."

"What?! You can't sleep in my bed! This is my apartment and my bed!"

"You're the one that wanted me to come home with you. You could try being a better host, you know. Sheesh. "

"You want me to be a better host? Fine! I'll show you what a good host I can be." Lucy angrily threw herself on top of him, one leg on each side of his hips and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. She felt something hard press up between her legs and gasped her surprise. Natsu looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Lucy. With you dressed that way and the way you're sitting on me..."

Lucy burst into a fit of laughter.

"I guess you are just a regular guy in some ways huh, Natsu?"

"Regular?! Whatever! I'm extraordinary!" He stripped faster than she could keep track of with her eyes and stood proudly in front of her, his manhood standing with him. Lucy's eyes were as wide as saucers. Without clothes he struck a pretty imposing figure, every single muscle sculpted with years of training and fighting. Being an aspiring author of unknown genres, she'd read romance novels and smut before of course, but she didn't have any experience at all with this kind of thing. Aside from Gray, she'd never seen a naked man before in person.

"Natsu! Put your clothes back on!" She shrieked, absolutely shocked at his assumption that it was acceptable to just strip in front of her. She'd caught glimpses of him without clothing before when he used her bath without her permission, but she'd never bothered to really look. Had she ever even wanted to see him naked? The night kept getting stranger and stranger. What the hell was his deal?

"I don't wanna!" He protested haughtily and crossed his arms for no other reason than to disagree with her. Typical Natsu. In a blind panic Lucy grabbed his clothes and tried to force them back on him.

"Put your damn clothes on!" She growled through gritted teeth as she wrestled him to the ground. Natsu, much more physically capable than Lucy easily got the upper hand. They both stopped when they realized the position they were in. They looked into each other's eyes with mutual fear of the unknown, Natsu hovering over her body, completely naked aside from his scarf, his strong hands trapping her wrists against her sides in his unbreakable, vice-like grip.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, disguising her anxiety with dismay. When he didn't move, she became increasingly aware of the situation, of every sensation. His hands felt like they were burning right through her skin to her insides, making her blood boil. "Your hands…" she whispered.

"Am I hurting you?" Natsu immediately let go of her. "I'm sorr-"

"NO!" Lucy stopped him by grabbing his hands in hers. "Sometimes I…"

"Yeah?" He tilted his head curiously and looked at her.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like if you touched me." Her entire body was flushed with the embarrassment of her confession.

"I've touched you before, Lucy," he reminded her.

"I mean, I wonder what it would feel like if you really touched me like this."

Natsu's eyes scanned the voluptuous celestial mage beneath him. He never really thought about touching Lucy like that. He respected her too much for that, but in that moment he was certainly happy to oblige her. With a nervous gulp, Natsu started slowly, still unsure of his actions but conscious enough to know not to reach for her full and supple breasts like some pervert. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and trailed his fingers down her neck, taking the time to learn all of the beautiful things about Lucy's body. When he reached her breasts, he was gentle, his calloused hands still feather light over the sensitive peaks. Lucy cried out his name at that. "Natsu!"

"This is okay?" He checked with her, wide eyed and not at all confident in what he was doing.

"Your hands… They feel wonderful". She smiled up at him. Natsu grinned back at her and gave her another warm kiss. He shadowed his movements with kisses over the spots his hands touched. "Your mouth is hot, too," Lucy gushed. She could have easily lost herself in the feeling of his gentle fingertips over her skin, but she had more questions. Lucy never let anything go easily.

"At the guild, I heard what you said."

"What did I say again?" He feigned ignorance.

"That I'm yours." He blushed furiously. "I could be, you know… yours."

"Lucy," he murmured. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"I don't either," she admitted. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I mean I remember when Cana told everyone that you never had a boyfriend, but I just figured."

"Figured what exactly?!" She barked at him.

"Hahahahah! Nothing," he laughed nervously, not wanting to suffer the wrath of Lucy.

"Just quit being difficult and kiss me again already!" A flustered Lucy grabbed onto him, stealing another heated kiss. She ran her hands down the well-muscled plains of his back. His body felt like home to her. The few times that she'd embraced him before, the warm and fluttery butterflies in her stomach told her that, but she always ignored it. Lucy explored his body with her greedy and curious hands. He choked his surprise when she firmly clasped her hand around one of his buttocks and he pushed her back so that he could continue his own interested exploration.

Her bra long gone at that point, Natsu's hands landed on her hips, his fingers hooking over the delicate lace of her underwear.

"Lucy, I'm going to take this off of you, okay?" She blushed furiously, shocked that he was asking permission.

"Okay," she peeped shyly. She lifted her hips to help him as he slowly pulled the flimsy garment down and over her wide hips.

"You look better without clothes," he awkwardly complimented her with a blush as he surveyed her fully exposed figure and ran his hands down from her waist to the tops of her thighs, tracing the lines he found along the way. He instinctively knew that she'd like it if he touched her there between her legs, but he didn't know how far she would be willing to go. Lucy looked up at him adoringly and ran one of her hands over the inside of his thigh, trailing over his member with tentative fingertips. He shuddered beneath her touch and choked out her name. When she experimentally grasped it in her hand, something carnal and intense came over him. Natsu's eyes glowed intensely as they did in the middle of an intense battle and he roughly grabbed her hips, grinding them against his.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled out his name. All signs of hesitation were gone from his face.

"You wanted to be mine, right Lucy?" He growled deeply. "I'll be good to you." His expression was animalistic and predatory.

The heat between her legs grew more intense and she became wetter than she'd ever been before. She'd touched herself while imagining her first time before, but she'd never imagined it would be like this, least of all with Natsu. He positioned himself farther down on her body, licking her from her navel to where the patch of hair between her legs began.

"N-Natsu… Wh-what are you doing down there?" He took a slow, deep breath, savoring her scent and her humiliation started to set in. She tried to clamp her legs together, but he pried them open.

"I don't think so." He grinned mischievously. "Your scent is incredible. The first time I picked this up was in your bed," he laughed, realization setting in. "What do you dream about that makes you so excited, Lucy?"

"Have you ever dreamt of me?" He asked curiously.

"What?! NO!" 'Yes' her brain corrected her, 'many times'.

"Oh well. I bet you will now." God, he was so right. Lucy tried feebly to protest, but was cut off when he gave her a long lick from her lower lips to her little sensitive bundle of nerves.

"NATSU!" She squirmed beneath him, her body completely unfamiliar with the intense sensations he was triggering in her. "Natsu, that's weird!" She gasped as he continued to taste her. "What? Stop!" She protested loudly but the last thing she wanted him to do was stop and they both knew it.

"Lucy, you're so amazing," he licked his lips earnestly. "You taste just like fire." He pushed her thighs down against the floor and savored her some more as she wriggled and cried out beneath him. "Incredible. Just like golden fire," he mumbled against her sensitive flesh, the vibrations sending her closer to the edge. He briefly wondered if she was some kind of celestial being herself, crafted with perfection. She gasped when he ran the tip of his tongue over her clit and pulled it into his mouth, sucking hard. He thrust a finger into her tight wetness and that was all it took for her. Within seconds, every fiber of her body seemed to ignite as she shook helplessly with her orgasm, her thighs trapping his face as she rode out her climax.

"Wow," she breathed when she was able to think again. "Can it be my turn, now?"

"What?" His face went blank. She wanted more?!

She sat up quickly, throwing him down on his back and wrapped her fingers around his silky smooth shaft. He panted helplessly as she ran her tongue over the head, tasting him.

"Lu-Lucy!" he croaked, furiously puffing as he tried to regain control over himself.

"Mmm. I like this too," she murmured appreciatively as she licked up the length of his member, pulling the swollen head in between her lips.

"That's good! That's very very- guh!" He inhaled rapidly, smoke coming from his mouth as she applied more pressure with her hands and created a tight vacuum with her mouth. He was drowning in the irresistible warmth of her mouth. She had no idea what she was unleashing in him with her ministrations. He automatically thrust up into her mouth when she grasped his inner thigh hard, driving him even crazier. His fingers knitted themselves in her hair as he tried to resist forcing her down on him. She continued working him with her mouth until it became almost too much for him.

"Lucy, Lucy," he chanted her name, sounding equally like a prayer and a curse. "St-stop ahhh, I think I'm going to-" all the tension in his body was relieved at once as he released his load into her mouth. Lucy choked slightly with surprise and drew back up, swallowing, his hot seed splashing on her chin and dripping down her breasts. He could almost come again at the sight of an irresistibly gorgeous Lucy, licking her lips, covered in his cum. He was definitely satisfied but he couldn't just let it end there. Some deep and innate desire came over him and he knew what to do. He flipped her over on her back and knelt down in between her milky white thighs that he loved so much.

"Natsu, what are you-?" Lucy saw the determined, focused look on his face and the realization donned on her, it was that time. She was going to lose her virginity to this beautiful, absolutely ridiculous boy, her best friend.

"I'm going to put it inside you now, Lucy," he warned her, too far gone with his natural animal instincts to really ask her for permission. Lucy held her breath as he guided himself to her entrance and thrust into her much too quickly. She shouted out in pain, drawing him out of his trance.

"LUCY!" He stared at her in horror, noticing that she started to bleed a little bit. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he apologized over and over again, cradling her in his arms. "I don't want to hurt you. Should we stop?"

"NO!" she protested loudly and looked at him with watery eyes. "It's wonderful. Keep going," she implored sincerely.

"But-"

"Natsu, just fuck me already!" She growled at him, shocked at her own words but feeling dirtier than ever. Sex with Natsu, in her dreams it wasn't sweet and tentative, it was glorious and burning, like fire. Fully reassured by her consent, his grit was renewed.

"You want me to fuck you?" He would have blushed at his forwardness if it didn't feel so right. "I hope you can handle it. I'm going to make you scream my name again, Lucy." He roughly grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his hip, leaning over her and thrusting hard.

"Agh, Natsu! It hurts but it feels so amazing."

"You're such a freak Lucy. You like it when I hurt you?" He growled playfully and gave a tight squeeze to her breast, biting down on her neck as if to claim her. Lucy yelled at the feeling of being dominated by him as he hammered his hips into hers. He was every bit the animal she figured he would be: ferocious, strong and enduring. He pulled out of her and she whimpered at the sudden loss of completeness.

"Turn over," he commanded her roughly, grabbing her hips to flip her over on his own anyway. "On your hands and knees, Lucy." She shivered at the sound of her name with so much gravel but obeyed him without hesitation. "That's good." For some unknown reason, the need to demonstrate his control over her in that position was overwhelming. He thrust himself into her again and she screamed out his name. "You're screaming my name already," he noted proudly. "We've just started". A rush of hot fresh liquid shot through Lucy at the sound of his words. Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist and forced her to slam her perfect ass into his hips as he drove into her. He leaned over and closed his teeth over her shoulder, making her cry out in pleasure and pain. She tried to speak but all she could get out were delicious sounds of approval and encouragement. He unlatched his teeth from her shoulder to growl in her ear, and the sound made her shudder with excitement. "You like this don't you? You're such a team player, Lucy. Do you like being dominated by the most powerful wizard in the guild?"

"God, yes. Natsu, yes," she moaned breathlessly.

"I bet you've been wanting this since before we met," he tweaked her nipples sharply and ground into her. "You wanted so badly to meet the infamous Salamander from Fairy Tail, right? You had fantasies about the things you would do to join the guild."

"Yes, I wanted you so badly," she whimpered, acknowledging it for the first time as he did things to her body that she never imagined existed. "Please, give me more."

"You're mine, Lucy." He embraced her tightly from behind in something that resembled a hug. "Tell me how much you love it". He shifted his hips, pushing deeper into her. The blonde gritted her teeth as an even more powerful orgasm took her over and her entire body trembled with the most power and heat she'd ever felt in her life. She was lost in a moment of perfection, lost in him.

"I love you, Natsu," she breathed softly. He was so shocked at her words that he lost all of his remaining control. He shoved into her hard, one last time as her walls fluttered and squeezed him in what was the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life. He spilled himself inside her tight channel and collapsed on top of her, cradling her in his arms.

"Lucy, you can never get away from me now, you know. Wherever you go, I will follow. We're really bonded together now." Something told Natsu that Lucy was the only thing he would ever need again, his friend, partner, and finally, his mate. A brief moment of panic hit him when she didn't respond. "Lucy?"

"Hmm?" She murmured happily.

"Do you regret it?"

"Quiet, you. Let me enjoy this," she tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Okay. Just for a moment though, because we're going again in a minute!" He grinned at her.

"AGAIN?!"


End file.
